smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hethera (LD Stories)
Hethera (AKA "Heather" or "Hera") is an original character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information She is actually a character who was formerly living 500 years in the past where she was troubled. She had a traditional-value-strict father who wanted her to be with the most suitable mate. However, in the Goblin species, mating means choosing the best male of the clan to produce children, not to develop a serious relationship like human beings. This type of relationship was exactly what she yearned, but she could never find a male who shared her ideals or was remotely attractive in her opinion. Failed First Love The male her father deemed worthy was handsome and fit, but only cared about having offspring (which, as she knew, was completely normal), so she rejected him time and again. No matter what tactics he used or what her father insisted, she refused to accept him by any means. When they met, she tried to get to know him, but only found herself pushing him away as he advanced; for weeks she struggled with both of them. Future Love One day she flat out left the Goblin clan when he father was being argumentative and skipped stones at a nearby pond, speaking her feelings aloud. She found out she wasn't alone when the Smurfs arrive and tell her about a male in the future who is undergoing similar problems. Eager to leave her time and clan, she said good-bye (rather arrogantly) to her father and rejected mate and went with the Smurfs to their present time. Relationship with Mystico Thanks to the Smurfs, she meets Mystico shortly after arriving in the village by the Time Crystals. Their intoductions are somewhat awkward since he is unsure of his status compared to her, specifically pertaining to the difference in their ages, but he manages to ask her if she will give him a chance, which she accepts. Intimacy After celebrating the arrival of the New Year, she feels more connected to him and hints her affection with such gestures as scooting closer when they're sitting, taking his hand, and nuzzling his chin in moments of silence. Soon he gets the message and begins to return the favor, and by the end of January, she accepts him as her mate. Season 1 Episodes She is introduced halfway through Season 1 and makes several re-appearances along the way. *'Hethera the Goblin' (Ep. 12) -- Her debut episode. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 13) -- Pending... Season 2 Episodes Usually seen alongside her mate, Hethera becomes more familiar with the present time and befriends the Smurfs throughout Season 2. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 04) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 16) -- She and Mystico make a brief cameo in the Smurf Village, in which they are indirectly mentioned as members of the crowd. *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... Season 3 Episodes Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Reconciliation for the Wretched' (Ep. 40) -- Pending... Season 4 Episodes Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. ???) -- Pending... Appearance Hethera has long white hair with outgrown bangs parted from the middle, standard black eyes, and golden skin/fur; her figure is very slender. She wears a short-sleeve dark red robe with wing slits and a minor slit on the right-side edge near her feet. Her fangs are larger than a male's. Voice Actor(s) For a voice most young and feminine, Nicole Kidman would best suit this position. She is known for being a part of Batman Forever (1995) and Happy Feet (2006). Trivia *Her name is pronounced "heh-THERR-uh" (applying stress to the second syllable). *She is approximately 100 years younger than Mystico - this is the equivilance of a ten year difference for humans. *Her creation and overall design was inspired by a strange picture seen in a dream in October, 2011. She had white-blonde hair initially, but it was later changed to standard white in retrospect to Josten and Tulip's concepts. *The background in her original profile picture is based off of the fountain and forest scene of the Season 7 episode, "Nobody Smurf." Category:Goblins Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Californian accents Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Original character creations Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters